If I didn't have you
by AquaDestinysEmbrace
Summary: After Vanitas deserts Organization XII and joins the gang, he and Ven get into a little argument


If I didn't have you

The gang watched as Ventus and Vanitas argued.

"Pfft! Oh come on! You think you're so good at everything!", shouted Ven.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I'm not a hyper idiot!", Vanitas countered.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Umm... how long have they been at this?", Lea asked.

Roxas looked at his watch. "I'd say at least 5 minutes," he said.

"I still can't believe that he decided to turn on Xehanort," Terra said while watching.

Two hours ago...

"YOU!", Aqua, Terra, Riku, Mickey, and Ven shouted as they saw the old Keyblade master.

"So we meet again," Xehanort said while smirking.

"Why are you here?!", Terra asked him angrily.

"We have been getting impatient so I decided to eliminate you all here and now." He turned to a boy wearing the Organization coat.

"Vanitas... finish them," he ordered.

The boy thought about it for a moment and looked at him and said, "No."

Xehanort looked at him in surprise.

"What?", he asked him.

"You heard me old man. I said no. I'm sick of being someone's puppet or errand boy and having to do all the work while you just sit there on that stupid throne of yours," Vanitas said before throwing off his coat.

Underneath it he wore a red short sleeved shirt with orange flames over a black T shirt and blue jeans and black boots.

"Here. You can keep this stupid thing," Vanitas said before throwing the coat in the Keyblade master's face and walking over to the gang's side.

"Shall we attack, Xehanort?", one of the members asked. He didn't speak for a few seconds.

"No. Let's retreat for now," Xehanort said before opening a dark corridor and glaring at Vanitas.

"You'll regret this," he said before disappearing into the portal.

Right now...

"Come on! Just because you're practically me doesn't mean you can do anything better than I can do!", Ven shouted.

"Pfft. Yeah I can. In fact if I didn't have you I could do a lot of things," Vanitas said before he started singing.

_"I'd be rocking with the dinos! Swinging with the rhinos! I'd slay all the Heartless in a minute! 'VANITAS!', they would sing cause I would be the X-blade king. I would love this world without you in it. If I didn't have you." _

_"If you didn't have me?"_, Ven asked.

_"If I didn't have you!", _Vanitas sang as Ven popped his head out of a painting next to him.

_"Well how about if I didn't have you, huh?"_, Ven asked him before getting an apple stuffed in his mouth.

_"Oh, what I could be if there was only me! Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!"_

_"Stop bickering and get your act together!"_, Xion said.

The scene shifted to Ven wearing a top hat and a fancy jacket and Vanitas wearing the same thing except with a theater mask over his eyes.

_"Act? Did someone say act? I can act!"_, Ven said before singing.

_"If I didn't have separate hearts, my career would be the arts!_"

The scene shifted to him in his normal clothes making a statue of Vanitas crack.

_"I'd be the star of Kingdom Hearts! You'd be the half that the whole world forgot. If I didn't have you."_

_ "I should be so lucky!"_, Vanitas said.

_"If I didn't have you!" _

_"Oh wait, you'd be dead!" _

They paused and thought about what he said for a second and started doing a little dance.

_"Oh, what I could be if there was only me! Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!" _

The scene shifted to the two of them tied to a log heading towards a chainsaw. Vanitas struggled while Ven casually read a comic book.

_"Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!" _

The scene shifted again and a giant rock was heading towards them.

_ "TRAPPED! AHH! TRAPPED!", _

_"Stuck here with you for 10 years!", _Vanitas complained.

_"Oh dear, it's learned to count," _Ven said before poking him in the eye.

_"If you'd got me a good lawyer I've would've split 10 years ago!"_, Vanitas said to Ven.

_"Now listen here pal! I didn't come here to be insulted!"_, Ven said glaring at him.

_"Oh? Where do you usually go?" _

_"I'd be a fire-casting wielder!"_

_ "I'd just block it with a shield here!"_

The scene shifted to Ven and Vanitas on a cliff as Ven drilled a jackhammer into the cliff making it crack , sending Vanitas falling towards the river down below.

_"You'd be nothing without me! You'd be extinct! You'd cease to be!"_

"_I'm so tired of your nagging!", _Vanitas said, magically appearing by Ven's side again.

_"And I'm so tired of your bragging!" _

_"Ha! Without me, you'd have no brain!", _Vanitas said. Ven smirked and put on a glove and stuck his hand into Vanitas's ear and it came out of the other.

_"With which to think!" _

"OK, that's just creepy," Sora said as Ven pulled his hand out.

The scene shifted to Vanitas dancing with a girl while they sang separate parts.

_"I'd be rocking with the dinos!" _

_"If I didn't have separate hearts"_

_ "Swinging with the rhinos! I'd slay all they Heartless in a minute!"_

Suddenly the girl turned into Ven, who looked ready to punch Vanitas. Vanitas ran away in a panic.

_"My career would be the arts!"_

_ "'VANITAS!', they would sing cause I would be the X-blade king!"_

_ "I'd be the star of Kingdom Hearts!" _

They both sang together on the next line.

_"I would love this world without you in it! If I didn't have you! If I didn't have you!" _

They both started dancing like when you do the tango.

"This way! Let me lead!", said Ven.

"No this way Twinkle-Toes!", Vanitas said before they were smashed into the readers computer screens and looked like some type of Picassoo painting.

_"Life would be so sweet if these were both my feet!"_

The scene shifted again and they both wore 70's clothes as they sang

_"Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you!" _

_"I got you babe!"_, Vanitas sang.

_"Oh what I'd so if I didn't have yoooooouuuuu!"_

The scene shifted again and this time they wore Elvis clothes and sunglasses and sang like Elvis.

_"Well, if I didn't. Oh if I didn't. Have you!"_

"Thank you! Thank you very much!", Vanitas said still using an Elvis voice.

"Ventus has left the building!", Ven said also still using an Elvis voice.

"You never sung before have you?", Vanitas asked in the Elvis voice before getting punched in the face by Ven and the scene went back to normal.

The gang clapped a little.

"Nice song guys, but right now we gotta get moving before we get ambushed again," Riku said before turning around to leave.

"Hey wait up!", Ven and Vanitas said at the same time forgetting their little argument for now as they followed the rest of the gang up the hill.

Author Note: This is a slightly altered version of "If I didn't have you" from Quest for Camelot. I do not any of this.


End file.
